Fighter
by MiladyofDragons
Summary: song fic


afinal de contas você me pôs de lado

você imaginou que eu o menosprezaria

mas no fim, eu quero lhe agradecer

porque você me fez muito mais forte

"Nossa Harry, você não faz noção de quanto me fez bem, sabe? Eu a caçulinha Weasley, me entreguei a você enquanto você só pensava nela. Você sequer faz idéia do quanto eu chorei essa noite? É claro que não, mas hoje, hoje eu agradeço a você, por que se não fosse por ontem a noite hoje eu não levantaria com a vontade de lhe humilhar que eu estou, mostrarei a você e á toda Hogwarts quem realmente é Virginia Weasley...

bem eu, achei que conhecia você

pensando, que você é verdadeiro

eu acho que eu, eu não podia confiar

acabou o tempo para suas baboseiras

pois eu já tive o bastante

você estava ao meu lado

sempre pronto para o que viesse

mas a sua jornada da felicidade pegou fogo

pois sua ganância me vendeu na vergonha, mmhmm

...Levantei com os olhos inchados, coloquei minhas melhores vestes, dei um jeitinho nas olheiras com a varinha, pus meu saltinho, só pra pisar no seu pé durante o trajeto até o salão comunal, fiz uma maquiagem impecável, lápis preto contornando meus olhos castanhos, a saia mais curta q o normal, os 2 primeiros botões da camisa abertos e a capa solta por cima, confesso, estou um arraso.

Desci para o salão no caminho notei alguns olhares de desejo, outros foram mais atrevidos, soltando algum elogio, mas ninguém tinha coragem de mexer comigo, afinal na cabeça de todos eu ainda era a namoradinha de Harry Potter, mas a menina virou mulher... Da pior maneira possível..."

depois de todos os roubos e trapaças

você deve achar que eu guardo ressentimentos de você

mas, oh não, você errou

pois se não fosse por tudo que você tentou fazer

eu não saberia o quanto sou capaz de agüentar

e por isso quero dizer obrigada

Virginia aproximou-se da mesa grifinória pisando duro, arrancando suspiros como nunca imaginara antes e até olhares de admiração de alguns sonserinos. Sentou-se ao lado dos amigos como se nada tivesse acontecido, eles conversavam sobre quadribol, o assunto acabou e então foi a vez dela falar.

-A propósito, cumprimentem a mais nova solteira de Hogwarts – sorriu ela como nunca.

-Como assim? – perguntou Harry cabisbaixo.

-Você não esperava que depois do que me fez passar ontem, hoje estaria tudo bem, esperava? – indagou com o melhor sorriso que poderia sustentar no momento.

-Não – completou de cabeça baixa.

-Com licença, tenho uma aula pra assistir... – informou dirigindo-se as masmorras para a aula de Poções, andava tranqüilamente pelos corredores quando ele a notou...

-Bela mudança Weasley! – sorriu ele admirando as pernas da garota q apareciam demais pelo tamanho da saia.

-Todos mudam – retrucou parando em frente a ele.

-Nem todos – foi a vez dele retrucar com seu sorriso irônico. – Suas roupas por exemplo, continuam sendo de segunda mão – a viu ficar extremamente nervosa e preparar a mão para dar um tapa, antes da mão dela atingir seu rosto alvo ele segurou fortemente o frágil pulso dela – Nunca mais ouse sequer sonhar em tocar em mim Weasley – sibilou com raiva ao sentir o toque quente da mão dele se arrepiou, sempre achara que Malfoy fosse frio...

-Calma malfoy, nem nos meus sonhos mais loucos eu ousaria sequer chegar perto de uma cobra como você. – sibilou com raiva, ele continuava a segurar seu punho...

-Aprendendo a dar respostas Weasley? – respondeu puxando a mais para perto pelo pulso, era incrível, mas com uma só mão ele conseguia puxa-la com tanta delicadeza...

-Perdendo tempo comigo Malfoy? – perguntou maliciosamente.

"Já não é a primeira vez..." pensou distraído.

-Eu... não to perdendo meu tempo – retrucou.

-Não mesmo? Então me solta por que eu não quero perder o MEU tempo! – soltou-se bruscamente e voltou a andar em direção a sala de Snape.

pois isto me faz muito mais forte

me faz trabalhar mais arduamente

me faz muito mais sabia

então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora

me fez aprender mais rápido

fez minha pele um pouco mais espessa

me fez muito mais esperta

então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora

Virginia Weasley e Harry Potter desmancharam o namoro quando a mesma encontrava-se no quarto ano, hoje Gina está no sexto ano da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, vive feliz, com muitos caras a seus pés, não namorava nenhum, sua diversão era brincar com todos, fazer com eles exatamente o que Harry havia feito com ela. Gina mantinha através de todos esses anos um estranho costume de andar sozinha a noite pelo castelo, era como receber uma alta dose de adrenalina, passear e correr o risco de ser pega... Muito excitante, pensava nisso essa noite, perdida em seus pensamentos colidiu com um par de sapatos bem lustrados, dono de belas pernas, um tronco largo e forte, o cabelo loiro platinado perfeitamente penteado...

-O que você faz aqui? – perguntou Malfoy estático na frente dela.

-O mesmo que você – retrucou ela mal educadamente.

-Então também está procurando por alguém com quem passar a noite? – indagou maliciosamente, aproximando-se dela.

"Má resposta" pensou ela aflita, mas resolveu entrar de vez naquela dança, Malfoy seria só mais um para sua lista.

-E se estiver? Vai se oferecer Malfoy? – foi a vez dela usar um tom malicioso.

-Eu não me ofereço! – retrucou com raiva – eu faço com que os outros se ofereçam.

-Quer apostar quanto que é você quem vai me beijar primeiro? – apostou mais maliciosa ainda, passando o dedo indicador pelo pescoço como s o convidasse a beija-lo.

-Não aposto nada – retrucou de novo, mas ao contrario, dessa vez ele agia galantemente.

-Então sabe que não resiste não é? – perguntou aproximando-se dele, inconscientemente estava se oferecendo, parou quando seus rostos estavam a milímetros de distancia.

-Claro Virginia – "Oh meu Deus ele me chamou pelo primeiro nome?" – você já está se oferecendo, e não sou eu quem vai recusar... – respondeu apoiando as mãos no rosto dela a puxando delicadamente para si e a envolvendo pela cintura – Não quero ser só mais um – disse antes de beija-la intensamente e sentir que suas pernas fraquejavam estando assim tão perto da ruiva.

-Não vai ser – retrucou ela em um impulso o abraçando forte e retribuindo o beijo.Draco parou de beija-la e a abraçou ternamente. – Por que você está fazendo isso? – perguntou também o abraçando com a mesma intensidade.

-Por que já faz muito tempo que te amo – respondeu antes de beija-la novamente.

Notas da Autora:

Affe...


End file.
